matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Tactical Uzi Mk.II
* * * * |type = Primary |grade = |released = 15.5.0 |efficiency/_damage = 56 |fire_rate = 99 (600 rpm) |capacity = 150 (max 750) |mobility = *130 *4 (weight) *90 (post-13.5.0) |accuracy = |range = Medium-long |cost = 250 |theme = Military/tactical-themed |level_required = 32 |firing_sound = }} The Tactical Uzi Mk.II is a Primary weapon released in the 15.5.0 update. Appearance *Like its predecessor and Uzi-Uzi, it is based off the real-world Israeli Military Industries Uzi SMG. It features the additional barrel with the silencer on the end of the barrel. At the back is a recoil stock that is reminiscent to that of MP5. On the top is the holographic sight. The ammo source of this weapon is the 150-round Beta C-Mag magazine. Under the barrel is the front grip with flashlight being adjacent to the handle. Strategy It deals high damage, high fire rate, massive capacity, high mobility and great accuracy. Tips *Aim at the head to conserve ammo and lessen kill time. *Since it features the silencer, it can be used for stealthy playstyles. **This also allows you to camp easily, but move around to avoid retaliation. *As this weapon boasts outstanding accuracy, it can be used as a makeshift sniper rifle. *Because of the little recoil and sound it makes, it is very ideal for assassinating someone in place of a loud sniper rifle. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the Tactical Uzi Mk.II can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. This advantage can allow you to eliminate even snipers, albeit with only 4X Zoom. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *This is a great counter to the Railgun. Due to the Railgun's high recoil, you can easily punish the user if they misfire, which can be hard to do with other weapons. *Even though it is better in long range, it can also fare well in medium range, as even without the scope the weapon does not lose accuracy as it fires. *Its 4X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *It is best used for long range combat, as its scope can help you along with the fire rate kill the opponent easily, and when firing without the scope it has only 0.005% crosshair spread. *Flashlight is useful for discouraging enemies from making close-range melee attacks on you, only if he is encountering you in that range face-to-face, or see dark places with ease. **However, do not do this in conspicuous places, as you will be an easy target for ambushes and snipers. *The high mobility of this weapon can make this weapon a tool for escape. *As always, aim on the head for maximum damage. Counters *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Any one shot kill can be victorious, but time your shots or you will pay dearly for doing so. *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Since it lacks ability to wall break, you can hide from enemies to avoid its good shot. *Get up close, then attack using a deadly close quarter weapon, preferably Ghost Lantern or Soulstone. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so be ready with the instant-travel time area damage weapons whenever he comes to finish you in any range. **Even then you can just strafe, as simple as that. *Do not be fooled by its riced-up looks, for it is dangerous. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *Wallbreak Snipers and Primaries such as Prototype, Laser Crossbow, "Dark Phoenix" or Anti-Materiel Assault Rifle do better than this weapon in a sniper duel due to the wallbreak and better scope. But, be careful with the Railgun or Charge Rifle. You'll pay dearly if you misfire. *Use the Ghost Lantern on its users. **Other users using this may also carry the Ghost Lantern, so be cautious. *Use an area damage weapon, as the weapon's high mobility, makes it hard to aim with any other weapon. *Use weapons with "Slows the Target" trait, where it will cause its users to slow down and stapled to the ground for a while, but use this short-time window to dish out lethal damage to the vulnerable user. Firing Sound *Rapid Fire Rifle's (minimized by 75%) Theme *Military/tactical-themed Trivia *It is based off the real-world Israeli Military Industries Uzi SMG and Heckler & Koch MP7A1 SMG. *It is essentially the successor of the Tactical Uzi and Uzi-Uzi, as it features more attachments. *The design is quite similar to the "D.E.F.C.O.N". *Despite its name, it seems to be made of mishmashed parts of Uzi-Uzi, MP7 and MP5. As it features the Beta C-Mag and longer barrel with attachments, it must have been categorized as much of a carbine than the SMG. **However, it is quite unconventional that the SMG is equipped with the Beta C-Mag, as the said magazine increases weight. Moreover, the standard magazine should be used for effectiveness purposes. *During its introduction, many players have made jokes about this weapon, calling it the "ricer's Uzi-Uzi", due to its unconventional design and the attachments that this weapon has. *Despite not being listed, it actually bears the "Silent" attribute. However, it was fixed in the 17.9.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Armor Bonus Category:Scoped Category:Flashlight Category:Themed Category:Remixed Category:Silent